


i by not doing, not by doing, lost

by thebetterbina



Series: the devil is not as black as he is painted [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Disturbing Themes, Exorcisms, Gen, Harry is a Little Shit, Mental Instability, Vatican, pity the poor farm girl, tom and harry get an exorcism case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: “Possession occurs when a demon has found a weakness in the mind or heart. It’s one of the few things they all make sure all members of the clergy are protected against.”Tom and Harry go to answer a case of possession in a rural farm.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: the devil is not as black as he is painted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677247
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	i by not doing, not by doing, lost

**Author's Note:**

> beta done by my wife, [liz ♡](https://twitter.com/lizardayo)
> 
> second part to this spicy series, expect another after this one oho

_“Be as a tower, that, firmly set,_  
_Shakes not its top for any blast that blows!”_

* * *

“Is it safe to have the child here, father Riddle?”

Mr Bennet is a nervous man, his frown deep and sparing concerned glances to the corner of the room where Harry idly stands. Harry has his arms folded behind him, pressing back to the barn wall, pushing himself up and letting himself fall back at intervals, fidgeting as any child would.

“Don’t worry Mr Bennet, please focus on your daughter. Mary needs you.”

The girl chained to the bed gives a pained groan, her father rushing to her immediately. Her head is damp with sweat, hair plastered to her face uncomfortably, eyes unfocused, speech slurred. The death grip she has on each leather cuff clamping her hands down is fierce, and her face is pinched in pain. 

The bible in his hands does nothing to soothe any of his worries. Harry had instructed him to perform as usual—and let him do the work. What any of that means, the demon hadn’t bothered to clarify.

"Be strong in the Lord and in the strength of his might,” Tom begins reading the passage, the book a weight in one hand as his other gently sprinkles the holy water over the girl. There’s no reaction other than a brief twitch, but the deeper into the scripture he goes, the more the reactions get pronounced. He doesn’t let it break his reading however, even when alarming growls begin to emit from the tiny body of Mary Bennet.

The father had long since backed off from the side of his daughter, his hands clasped, head bowed, and the man follows Tom’s lead in a string of reverent prayers as the sounds from the girl’s mouth get worse. Her body flinches violently, and the strap of the leather barely holds as something audibly  _ cracks _ when her arm bends, rotating at an impossible angle.

"Fil̷t̸h͠y̕ ͘p͢r͢ie͏s̡t͏. ҉Dir͟t̛y, ͜d̴i̛rty, m̢an̢ ar͢en’t w͘e͞, fa͟ther?̴"̨

The voice is gravelly, hoarse and croaking, for a moment Tom panics and thinks the man might hear but he’s still bowed to the ground, praying fervently. 

“Therefore take up the whole armour of God, that you may be able to withstand in the evil day,” He knows logically his words have no effect now, if anything it just makes the demon laugh, cackle like thunder that shakes the ground of the farmhouse barn. 

"T̛h͢ey̡ s҉ent ̧a ͢t̴a̧in̕te͠d maņ ͜t͏o ͢s͜a͟v͏e this w̧h̸ore.͝ ̕S̕h͟e'̴s a͠lr̴e͢a̴d͞y m̛i̶ne!"

He glances back at Harry, legitimately worried that this exorcism won’t be successful but his demon only stands perfectly still, an eerie smile plastered on his young face. The demon with the face of Mary rotates her head, eyes whitened out, it’s a disgusting sight—and he watches the creature’s attention shift from Tom to Harry in the corner, face contorting in wretched fury.

"̵Yo̴͡͡u̶—̧͝!̷͜

The demon doesn’t get to say anything beyond that, Harry makes a flicking motion with his index and thumb, and a gust of wind that nearly knocks him off his feet seemingly blasts the demon straight out of the girl’s body. The wind disappears just as quickly as it came, leaving the body of the child who comes out of demonic possession with a laboured gasp and rapidly forming tears in her eyes.

“Daddy?”

“Mary!”

Tom feels distantly unaffected, indifferent even when the father is in tears himself, thanking Tom profusely for his work. He used to find scenes like these heartwarming, though that was when Tom was a younger priest. He leaves the family of two with a rosary and water, blessed by another father, and departs from the rural little farm.

“Will the demon come back?” He finds himself asking Harry, who was looking down in satisfaction at his most recent souvenir. He’d found a way to entertain himself by demanding Tom get him a book each time they went out. Tom has seen cases of recurring possession when it came to Vatican exorcisms, but he’s not sure what it means to have the help of a demon to achieve one. Harry closes the copy of  _ Grimms' Fairy Tales _ he’d pestered Tom to get him before responding.

“Possession occurs when a demon has found a weakness in the mind or heart. It’s one of the few things they all make sure all members of the clergy are protected against.” 

Tom nods, he’s familiar with the routine, it was one of the few things practically beaten into him when he joined the Vatican.

“What I did was assert dominance over the possession.” At Tom’s visible confusion, Harry rolls his eyes, explaining further. “I’ve staked a new claim basically. The girl might be still mentally vulnerable, but she won’t be bothered by other demons anymore.”

Harry says that so blandly Tom has to do a double-take at the implications, “Are you trying to say you can freely possess the girl whenever you want to now?”

Harry smiles, wry and cheeky, as he opens up his book and goes right back to reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm active [on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/therealconnor60)! (´,,•ω•,,)♡


End file.
